User blog:John Breasly/Apology Long Overdue
Well, I guess this is a bit overdue.... Parax. I guess this is mostly directed at you, out of everyone else I feel I have to apologize to. It's clear when it comes along to anything regarding wiki politics, we just can't agree. I like a wiki where the users have as much power as the admins, because then users can at least feel like they influenced the outcome of a rule. You, I don't think you like that. And it often ends up with us clashing. It usually starts with me (yes, believe it or not, I have just admitted I can start arguments too :P) making some scornful comment, and you replying. It's not so much the words written, as the general tone you set that gets me aggrivated. I don't mean to come off stern, scornful, or controlling, it's just how I've trained myself to talk. Because, in real life, when I talk like that... people listen. And I feel like you just ignore me and hold my.... previous positions and standings against me, like it's a weapon to explain how I think. That just infuriates me more, which, in turn, earns me more of those accusations from you. Like a never ending cycle. So, really, I just wanted to give you an apology for the criticism and ridicule I've been giving you lately, as well as an explanation as to why. So, yeah.... I'm not good at this apology stuff. Robert Mc Roberts Okay, well, Robert, we've known each other... what? Two years this summer? Wow. So much has happened. You know, if you hadn't invited my alt to EIR.... I would've probably never joined roleplay... so I should either kill you or thank you. I decided a while ago that the latter was probably more appropriate. But I haven't been very thanking. Instead, I've been fighting with you, insulting you, and treating you like a general nuisance. I'm really sorry for the crap I've given you, whether or not you've deserved it. Keira Kinover-Mar & Bill2222 Well, I guess I owe both fo you guys an apology. Bill, for being a jerk about that Japan situation, and Keira, for insulting the "Holy City." I'm sorry I flipped out on you guys, I got angry that you were trying to kind of sit on that level of roleplay without.... without earning your keep, I guess is the best way to put it. Captaingoldvane2 Well, I do owe quite the apology to Goldvane. I feel like besides Jack, he's the admin I can go to, trusting him to either leave me calmer or urging me to take a chill pill. I consider you a friend, though I probably don't act like it. I'm really sorry for the rude behaviour I've given you, and I need to thank you that even after that, you still think of me as more than a nuisance. The Admin Team Longest overdue apology of my life. I should've issued this shortly after Tama left. I hope you guys know that I don't hate you, and that I'm genuinely trying to help you.... well, at first. So yeah.... I'm not exactly good with apologies, but I definitely need to say one thing. I'm sorry for all the stress I've probably given you all, and I'm trying to change. Category:Blog posts